


the talk

by shiznit



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiznit/pseuds/shiznit
Summary: I mean, this was gonna happen eventually.





	the talk

"So," Emma said, flinging herself down onto a sofa next to kit, who jumped, "I heard that you and Ty have been getting it on." She wiggled her eyebrows and kit shook his head, moving to get up.   
"Nope. Not having this conversation."  
Emma grabbed kit's wrist. "Yep, you are, because Julian asked me to talk to you, and I think it would be easier for both of you if it were me."  
"Why?" kit asked incredulously.   
Emma snorted. "Because Julian isn't really the most open and comfortable person with stuff like this. Trust me, this conversation would be 300 times more painful."   
"remind me why I have to have this conversation at all?"  
"because its still important that you two are, you know, safe."   
Kit groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I swear to god if you seriously try and give me the talk right now i will go and jump out the window."  
"Just tell me you're being safe and consensual and I'll stop, okay?"   
"Yes, yeah we are please just stop," Kit said into his hands.   
Emma held up her hands. "alright, okay. God you're actually more awkward than Julian. And way, way more awkward than ty." she said, standing up.   
"You already talked about this with him?" kit asked.   
"yeah, like years ago. Anyway, it was nice talking to you.," she called over her shoulder as she left.   
Soon after, Ty wandered in, and smiled when he saw kit, who was still sitting in the same place with his hands over his face.   
"Uh, Kit? You okay? Is there something you would like to talk about?" he asked, concern laced through his voice.   
"Emma just talked to me," Kit said, his voice muffled.   
"About?"   
"remember when Julian walked in on us a couple days ago?" he said, pulling his hands away from his face to see understanding dawn on Ty's face. "yeah that."   
"I mean, it could be worse, Julian himself could have talked to you," Ty pointed out.   
"Damn, is Julian really that bad?" kit asked, and ty nodded sincerely.   
"Yeah. Emma tends to deal with all that stuff, she sort of always has. But I'm sure it was very awkward."   
"Yeah, can we just remember to lock the door next time so i don't have to be subjected to this," kit replied, and Ty laughed.   
"Yeah, good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> aye yo so I wanna clarify that 'getting it on' wasn't really that explicit bc I don't particularly want to write anything that suggests underage hijinks, no matter how briefly :)


End file.
